


球库《Caramel cream cake》pwp

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *剧情有坑*限制性惩罚，奶油play





	球库《Caramel cream cake》pwp

难得休假，进家门看到Kyle的时候，那家伙正在他们的开放式厨房里吃蛋糕，坐在高脚凳上将蛋糕盒放在吧台——焦糖奶油的，搞得空气里都是甜甜的香味。  
Lonzo放下背包靠近他的时候，Kyle将脑袋抬了起来，沾着点奶油的红润嘴唇在Lonzo面前晃来晃去。  
操，真他妈会挑时候，Lonzo看了看只放着一个蛋糕的空旷吧台。

他们天天其实就清锅冷灶的，两个年轻人爱在外面浪，等晚上比赛结束回家也是黑灯瞎火，满屋子透着股冷冰冰的气息，全靠着那点说不得的感情让这个房子升温。  
吧台上那蛋糕能看出来不是在外面买的，是Kyle自己学着做的，蛋糕上的奶油抹的不那么均匀，也没有散落着特别好看的缎带餐盘和刀叉。  
最浅显的，不远处的流理台上堆着好多做蛋糕剩下的材料和垃圾。  
得了，这个房子的温度因为这亲手做的蛋糕至少还得升两度。

然而今天格外反常，Lonzo的到来让气温陡然下降，Kyle在与他对视的时候愣住了——对方那双好看的眼睛情绪不明地盯着自己，然后伸出手狠狠抹了抹自己的唇角。  
“有奶油。”Lonzo扔下短短几个词，把外套脱下来甩进沙发，撸起袖子整理那些废料。

“你怎么了？”Kyle抽了张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，刚刚被抹的地方还隐约有点火辣辣的。“要不要吃点？算是给你做的。”  
“没什么。”Lonzo的气压依旧低到Kyle不敢靠近，只从高脚凳上站起身静静地望着他，试图砸过去一系列问题（却也没真的宣之于口）。  
按理说这个情景，Lonzo回来应该抱着他的腰让他喂蛋糕，还有一定几率把他按在吧台上为所欲为。  
“zo…？”Kyle低声唤道，看那人的背影僵了那么一瞬，然后放下了手里的杂物转过身来，又快速打开水龙头将自己的手清洗干净，指尖还滴着水大步流星地走过来。“你干嘛！”Lonzo突然将他向吧台推去，高高的台面边缘磕在脊骨上，疼得Kyle不由自主仰起脖颈来。  
就是这一下，让Lonzo发疯一般咬上他的喉咙，力度不可能将那块皮肉咬破，但也有无法忽略的疼痛。因压迫喉管而变得破碎的音调钻进Lonzo耳朵，对方好像是在央求他什么。  
Kyle被他死死扣着腰，两排牙齿在颈部皮肤上留下一串不太密集的牙印，边缘有点点水光，还泛着浅红色。

“你他妈搞什么幺蛾子！”Kyle挣脱了Lonzo，扒开他撑在自己右侧的左手退出去两步。  
这句话大概是导火索一类的，Lonzo深吸一口气之后是一声长长的叹息，拽住Kyle前襟按在一旁的流理台上，甚至将对方向上推到双脚腾空无处借力，再捉住他胡乱踢蹬的小腿。“Lonzo Ball！你大爷的！”他听到身下的人这么说。

“闭上你的嘴！”Lonzo狠狠地捏住他脚踝，“否则我就把你的嘴封上。”  
Kyle有些瑟缩地望着对方，他不知道计划的好好的浪漫时光怎么会变成这样——难道是因为他没等Lonzo回来一起吃蛋糕？  
“zo…”在Lonzo没轻没重地扒掉Kyle的裤子时，他齿间溢出一声轻唤，“到底怎么了？不能跟我…唔！…”  
Lonzo的拇指直直地探进Kyle口中压迫他那不听话的唇舌，指尖向嗓子的方向够了够，惊得Kyle裸露的大腿神经质地抽搐了一下，突如其来的呕吐感使他抓住Lonzo的手腕阻止，并示意自己乖乖闭嘴。  
被润湿的手指撤出来时那缕略显淫靡的银丝渐渐拉长，最后断在Kyle的下巴上，他侧过头低声骂了一句不太好听的话，又被Lonzo狠打了下臀瓣不得已安静下来。  
不过Lonzo貌似没什么攻城略地的意思，他只伏在Kyle身上，拉开他的T恤，牙齿啮过那些有着纹身的皮肤——是偏白的，容易在纹身间留下斑斑红痕的。

Kyle大半个身体暴露在空气里，T恤乱七八糟地堆在前胸，两条长腿不上不下地缠住Lonzo的腿，对方倒也不管他，只边吮边咬地慢慢折磨，灼热的呼吸喷在被分开的大腿根，搞得Kyle身上火烧火燎，“求你了，zo，给我吧…”  
“最后一次机会，babe，保持安静。”Lonzo继续保持着蛮横的态度。  
Kyle可真是委屈坏了，他明明什么都没做却要躺在这任人鱼肉，还是那种矮自己很多公分的。“Lonzo Ball你不做就给老子滚！”  
话骂出口他自己也后悔了，因为他明显看到对方眼里愤怒而受伤的情绪。  
“你也想要我走是吧？”Lonzo说这个的时候Kyle突然意识到他也不过是个二十出头的大孩子，还有小孩心性，压抑久了也会难受也会崩溃。可是，到底是什么压抑着他呢？  
“你听我跟你…Oh shi——”Kyle未完的脏话流连在了空气里，Lonzo的手指蘸着奶油刺进了他的身体，“这不行！zo！Lonz——please…润滑剂在…”突然增加的手指让他猝不及防，焦糖的味道混着一些莫名的情欲钻进Kyle鼻腔里， “这怎么洗…”  
“我以前射进去的时候你怎么没想过这个问题？”Lonzo毫不客气地回应道。  
Kyle忍住想怼人的冲动伸手拉住Lonzo，让自己的身体与他更加贴合，企图用会阴蹭到对方支起来的帐篷。  
当然，这难度系数有点高，反而是他被抓住了肩膀按在台子上，更多的奶油被塞了进去，黏黏糊糊地搅动着扩张。  
“就给我吧…好吗？”Kyle用他那湿漉漉的眼睛看着Lonzo，后者将他的T恤下摆拽起来向上拉去，蒙住Kyle整张脸，顺便连手臂都禁锢进去。  
Lonzo解开裤带，揉了揉硬挺的小兄弟，撸开包皮，前端轻轻蹭着涂满奶油的穴口，“衣服不准掉下来，不准让我看到你的脸，明白吗？”他命令着，又把奶油抹在Kyle的柱体上，弯腰舔了一下，“你可真甜，宝贝儿。”  
Kyle不敢出声，举过头顶的汗湿的手张开了又握紧，被扩张开的甬道下意识收缩起来，不由自主地挺挺腰想把自己送进Lonzo口中。  
显然对方不给他面子，绕着性器舔了一圈便离开了那个部位，提起他的腿靠在自己腰边，龟头慢慢探进泥泞的入口。  
zo还是记得疼他的，Kyle想，尽管他心情不好还是会温柔的。  
随着性器挤进后穴慢慢被香甜的奶油包围，大开大合地操弄着，Kyle的呼吸越来越急促而艰难，闷闷的呻吟像是含在嗓子眼里。他被T恤憋了个够呛，还有一肚子憋不住想说出来的话。  
有人抢先说了些什么。“我这么对你，你还硬成这样？”Lonzo一边抽插一边看着Kyle开始渗出前液的茎体，“你看你的兄弟，他比平时在床上还热情，hum？你喜欢粗暴的，喜欢我狠狠地进入你，对吗？”  
“No……”Kyle尽力分辨着对方在说什么，并且听着这些话的时候他的腿紧紧地盘住了Lonzo，穴肉拼命地抓住要抽出去的性器。他难以承受地拽下自己的T恤，忍着性器顶到最深处的刺激感，起身抱紧了与他同样大汗淋漓的Lonzo，把头埋在他胸前大口呼吸着。  
被抱着的人拖住Kyle的臀瓣，抵着他的腺体射了出来，任他把慢慢射出来的精液蹭在自己衣服上。  
“射得太深了……”Kyle喘着，有气无力地抱怨。  
“我说过不许你把T恤脱掉，说过不许让我看到你的脸。”Lonzo冷冷地把身上的八爪鱼推开，又被重新牢牢拥住。  
“哪儿有这么多不许？都许你射进来了。”Kyle低低地说，“我的错，我不该惹你生气。”  
Lonzo倒突然泄了气，抽出性器撸了一下，用沾满液体和奶油的手捧起Kyle埋着的脸，“你哪儿错了？说来听听。”

“不是我的错。”Kyle看他这个样子就把心放了下来，“但你生我气了，对吗？”  
Lonzo不说话，握着他的手把他从流理台上拉起来，手掌抚着他大腿根流下来的混合物，“你难得承认错误。”  
“我难得怂一次。”Kyle带了点怒气，“但明明是你在不分青红皂白地发脾气。”  
Lonzo在他唇上啄了一下，“能原谅我吗？”  
“不原谅你。”Kyle扒开他，自己向卫生间蹒跚而去。  
刚消气的金毛狗忙提了裤子追上去，将他推在墙上半搂着腰，“对不起宝贝儿，我就是害怕…”  
“社交媒体综合症，笨蛋。”Kyle搡了他一把，“你最近都很不对劲，又看什么新闻了？还‘你也想要我走’？”  
Lonzo讪讪地笑了笑，两只手顺着腰眼摸了下去，掰开两条还软着的腿顶进，“那你还不安慰安慰我……？”

 

所以Kyle清理成了吗？没有。

所以Lonzo晚上进屋睡觉了吗？没有。他留在外面打扫卫生并且重新做一个焦糖奶油蛋糕。

 

——End——

 

（烂尾了）


End file.
